


301

by voleuse



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-20
Updated: 2005-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't a celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	301

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 2.06.

Teyla wakes when her mattress dips, and she rolls, lunges toward the source, blade in hand.

He catches her wrist, and she takes a deep breath, opens her eyes to narrow slits.

Ronon shakes his hair out of his eyes, and a corner of his mouth tilts upward. "I'm sorry," he says, but doesn't sound it.

She yanks her arm away, shoves the knife back under her pillow. "Could you not sleep?" Not even starlight seeps in through the window. The lines of his face are lit by a single candle he's set by the bed.

He shakes his head again, settles further on her mattress. "I didn't feel like--" He breaks off, places a hand next to her knee, carefully not touching her.

She steadies her breathing. "What do you want, Ronon?" Her voice isn't as steady.

His hand slides underneath her bent knee, and her skin prickles where they touch.

"Ronon," she says again, but it's little more than a breath.

He leans further, presses his lips against the corner of hers. She tilts her head, and he tastes like wine and salt.

There is leather and skin beneath her roving hands, and he groans into her mouth.

She closes her eyes, and thinks she wants this more than he does.

He doesn't know it.


End file.
